Stupid Valentines
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Why can't Huey be happy for Jazmine's valentine popularity? HxJ cute light fluff... kinda sad tho


Jazmine tiptoed her way up the hill with a pretty smile gracing her lips. The same smile that meant nothing to Huey. He just ignored it and kept his gaze into his book. Had he have taken the time to look at her, he would have noticed the small bag stuffed full of…things on her back. But, like she was about to show them off, much like she normally did whenever he didn't notice things.

"Lookit at what I found in my cubby hole!" She exclaimed proudly, dropping her bag infront of Huey's feet. Huey looked up, his eyes popping a bit wider, sitting up from his laying position to examine the very large bag.

"Uh… I think you should get an organizer, Jazmine,"

"No silly! Today's valentines day!" She boasted, opening up the bag, "I got a buncha stuff,"

Huey peered casually in. She wasn't kidding. The bag was chock full of small stuffed animals, candy, cards and little toys. Wow. He knew she was popular but… sheesh. All he had gotten were three cards. One from Caesar with a picture of Chris Brown, one from Cindy with Puffy on it and then one from Jazmine that had a picture of two bears hugging. He wasn't jealous, of course. These silly things meant nothing to Huey, he was just surprised so many other students cared so much.

Casually, he picked up a card and browsed a glance at it.

"You are pretty. I want you to be my _girlfrend_ Be my valen_tin_," He read allowed, "Signed by phil," asshole couldn't even spell girlfriend or valentine.

She giggled and nodded. Huey picked up a stuffed duck and grimaced, "This is all so stupid,"

"No it's not," She protested, "It's sweet,"

"Are all of these gifts from boys, Jazmine?"

"No," She shrugged, shifting her weight to her other foot, "A got a card from Cindy… and another one from Anjelika,"

"That's it?" Huey mocked, he looked at all of the cards that made his stomach hurt from all the pinks whites and reds. This was stupid. Stupid holiday that stupid kids celebrated by giving each other stupid cards.

"Yeah," She tucked her hands behind her back, "I didn't know I had so many friends,"

Huey's grip tightened on the edge of the back. His anger swelled. This was more than he could handle. They weren't her friends. They didn't even know her! They didn't have to put up with her annoying drabbles day in and day out! They didn't help her when she was exploited for lemonaid labor! Where were THEY when her father was in prison!?

"This is a stupid holiday and you're stupid for celebrating it!" Huey barked, standing up and balling his hands into tight fists at his side. Jazmine flinched.

"It's not stupid!" She snapped, "It's nice of them! More than you've done!"

This was too much. Normally, he would have thought for a moment and wondered why he was so angry at this. Such trivial things normally didn't bring him to violence… but for some reason he wanted to smack something… or someone.

He could pull on her nappy pigtails hard until she cried… or he could shove her down. He could shoot her with an areosoft gun in the knee. Shoot! He could just chase her. That'd cool him down.

His glare increased in her eyes as she poked out her pouted lip. She wasn't backing down. She wasn't apologizing for what she had said to him. Those stupid white boys hadn't done a damn thing for her, really. How dare she… she…!!

He pulled back his leg, slamming his foot back down hard to collide with her bag. The valentines went flying everywhere, scattering throughout the hill top. Jazmine's mouth flew open but no sound came out.

Huey shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed down the hill, "It's just _stupid_!"

oOOooOOoooOOOooOO

When Huey got home, he was still mad. It just didn't make any sense. He shouldn't be so concerned with what Jazmine got from their classmates… but it really did. He cursed and kicked and ranted to himself for about an hour.

What a stupid, stupid holiday!

They didn't know her! They didn't know her favorite color. yellow. They didn't know her favorite food. Macaronni and cheese. They didn't know her favorite board game. Shoots and ladders. They didn't know anything about her dreams! Her goals! Her fears or her loves! They didn't know anything!

Who knew it all? Huey.

Who saw and spoke with her everyday!? Huey!

Who was the one she always went to when she had a problem!? HUEY!!

He slammed a fist into the dresser. This was so dumb. Why was he acting this way? It wasn't like… like he… had real feelings for her. Was it?

Valentines day was stupid.

He sighed. Realzing that it was wrong what he did. Knocking over her things wasn't going to get her to realize anything other than how he had anger control issues.

Sighing one more time, he opened up his dresser and dug until her reached the bottom of the drawer. Under all the clothes, he picked up a fragile little red bear holding a white heart.

Clutching the soft material in his dark hand he bit his lip. He hated the holiday so much… because she had loved it so. It was her favorite… and… well, he didn't like remembering her. Ever. He didn't like being sad. It pissed him off.

He picked up his jacket that he carelessly tossed on the floor and left the room without so much another thought.

OOoOOOooOOoooO

Huey knocked at the dubois home door only to have Tom answer with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Huey…"

"Is Jazmine home?" Huey asked patiently, keeping the little bear behind his back casually.

"Uh… no," Tom muttered, "I thought she was on the hill with you… is something wrong?"

"No," Huey said quickly, "Thanks mr. Dubois,"

"No problem," Tom popped an eyebrow up, "What's that you have there?"

"Nothing," Huey lied, back up a bit, "I'll go see if she's on the hill,"

Tom just smiled as he watched Huey walk towards the hilltop, making sure whatever was behind his back stayed hidden.

oOOOooOOooOOOOooO

Jazmine sniffed as she tentaively picked up her valentines and stuffed them into her bag. She looked at the particular valentine she had brought up there for him. She figured since he didn't get too many then she should make him a special one. It was made of a large red construction paper with white trimming around the heart.

"Stupid Huey…"

"Yeah, I know," the voice muttered. Her head shot up to see Huey Freeman was wondering up the hill towards the sad little girl.

"Come back to kick my stuff?" She spat with anger. Huey sighed and shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry," He muttered. Jazmine's eyes widened. She had never heard him apologize before. How very… unlike him. A blush spread on her face as she tried to tuck the valentine behind her back. Huey noticed.

"Is that… for me?"

She blushed and bit her lip, "Maybe…"

"Look," huey took the bear back from behind him and dropped it into her lap,

"Valentines day is still stupid… but… I shouldn't have done that. I was just… upset. Those boys don't know you and they act like they do. I didn't like it,"

Jazmine's eyes widened slowly, "I don't like any of them, Huey…"

"That didn't matter,"

There was a long awkward pause. Jazmine waited for the snow to drip down on her face before she turned her gaze away. She was tired of him seeing her blush. Huey just bit the inside of his cheeks and shook his head.

He dropped down and started helping her pick up her valentines that he had spilled everywhere. Jazmine delicately touched her new gift and smiled. She watched as he silently picked up all of her gifts. Not another word was said.

Once he finished cleaning, he picked up his card that she had made and gave her his usual frown. She smiled, making his cheeks burn pink as he turned on his heal to leave the hill top.

"Happy valentines day, Jazmine,"

"Happy valentines day, Huey," Jazmine whispered, touching the soft bear in her lap. Her eyes widened when she noticed the small note attached to the back of the ear.

"Just something to make you smile that sweet smile you have. Love always, Mom,"

Tears welled up in little Jazmine's eyes as she hugged the small bear. A new mission in her mind as she ran down the hill after her best friend and valentine. She would make Huey Freeman smile. Somehow someway.

"Huey!" She called. He half turned, surprised she had caught up with him, "Wanna come to my house to play video games or something?"

"You… left all your valentines," He said simply. She just smiled and took his hand in her own.

"I don't need those things," She shrugged and tugged him towards her home, "They're stupid,"

end

oOOooOOooOoOOooOOooOOooOoOOoOooOOooOoOOoOooOOooOoOOoOooOOoo

Happy Vday folks!! Im early cos I didn't wanna be late!


End file.
